<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cusp of Divinity by Sk3tch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478654">The Cusp of Divinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch'>Sk3tch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Do not repost, Edging, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, If You Squint - Freeform, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Mentions of past efforts being penisis, Mirrors, Nipple Play, No beta we fall like Crowley, Orgasm Delay, PWP Tart flavor of the day is wives fuckin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, author is a mess, oh my god is there a lot of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale gasped as Crowley pulled the angel out of her thoughts, gifted hands reminding her the demon’s mouth was not the only weapon being used against her. She rolled her head back onto Crowley’s slim shoulder and gave herself over to the sensations, letting all five senses mingle, building upon the next, silently acquiescing the dizzying spiral to consume her while a steadying force guided her descent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promptposal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cusp of Divinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/gifts">saretton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHH!! My PROMpt fill for the ever lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton">Saretton</a>!! Oh my gosh, I uh.. kind of went for it, oops. XD I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous like this.” Aziraphale shivered under the compliment, and felt herself unravel just a little more as Crowley put her wicked tongue to use, lavishing the angel’s body with licks and kisses, and an occasional nibble. A particularly exquisite force of suction over her pulse point left Aziraphale moaning and she could feel the demon smile into the bruising skin before kissing it better, moving on to her next target on Aziraphale’s flesh.</p><p>The unhurried reverence with which Crowley was mapping out her body was driving Aziraphale slowly out of her mind. The soft touches, the needy grips, everything in between. The way Crowley would stop every so often and let their eyes meet, allowing the vast amount of utter love and awe the demon harbored within to flow unhindered between them. It was all getting to be a bit much.</p><p>Aziraphale gasped as Crowley pulled the angel out of her thoughts, gifted hands reminding her the demon’s mouth was not the only weapon being used against her. She rolled her head back onto Crowley’s slim shoulder and gave herself over to the sensations, letting all five senses mingle, building upon the next, silently acquiescing the dizzying spiral to consume her while a steadying force guided her descent. </p><p>Just when it all teetered to the edge of too much, when Aziraphale felt she might fall not only through the sweet surrender of her pleasure but also time itself, Crowley backed off her ministrations to instead nuzzle sweetly and softly into the different areas of Aziraphale she could reach from their current position. Her neck, her shoulder, her arm, and against all scientific reason, Aziraphale’s sides if Crowley really wanted to show off her flexibility. </p><p>“Love this, love you,” she said, breathing in deeply with her nose buried in Aziraphale’s hair. She hummed, and knew Crowley understood it as a reciprocative affirmation back.</p><p>After a while of slowly breathing together, Aziraphale’s racing pulse returned to its usual measured pace and Crowley slid her fingers back to the soft folds of Aziraphale’s vulva, teasing her entrance and the little nub of nerves nestled above it slowly and lazily. Aziraphale let out an appreciative sigh and she heard Crowley laugh, before sliding two fingers back into her warmth.</p><p>Aziraphale lifted her head to see those clever fingers at work, and another surge of lust ran through her at the debauched sight.</p><p>Long legs pressed flush against the outside of hers, the skin warm and grounding as delicate ankles crossed over the top of her own and held her spread open. No matter how much she squirmed or wiggled, Aziraphale’s whole sex was on display. Everything, from the red flush of her heaving <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>bosom<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup> to her positively dripping effort currently occupied, it was all reflected back from the large mirror in front of them. She gasped, as Crowley tightened her grip around Aziraphale’s frame, and curved her fingers heavenward. Crowley’s pupils widened ever so slightly to become more ovoid than slit-shaped, and Aziraphale found herself quite unable to look away.</p><p>The mirror had been Crowley’s idea, and while Aziraphale hadn’t originally seen it as something she'd be into, she had trusted her demon. And oh, how glad she was that she had. Watching herself be taken apart over and over again was a spiritual awakening. She saw Crowley’s fingers moving in the mirror, could feel them stroking intimately inside her. Crowley was outside, inside, everywhere; pressing close, making her presence known. Aziraphale wasn’t a vain angel, but seeing her body this way, being doted on and cherished… worshipped as if SHE were the highest of the celestial orders, the whole heavenly host? </p><p>She let out a shaky breath and had to look away, but her demon, her sweet demon noticed and pulled her back with a soft whisper.</p><p>“Oh Angel, don’t look away, you’ll miss the good bits. The bessst bits.” Her eyes came back as the gentle words were murmured into her ears, and she caught the love-drunk smile Crowley wore as her chin rested on Aziraphale’s shoulder. </p><p>Aziraphale gazed on as Crowley tilted her head and whispered more words into her listening ears that fueled the egregious heat burning within her higher.  </p><p>“Have I told you lately,” her tongue flicked out and caught a stray bead of sweat falling from Aziraphale’s brow, “just how bloody divine you taste? Simply delicious.”</p><p>Crowley licked another poignant stripe up her neck with far greater pressure, and another, and another, and soon Aziraphale was shivering with tiny shocks. A moan fell from her lips before she could stop it and she bit her lip, trying to play down just how undone Crowley had her, how totally overwhelmed with adoration she felt. </p><p>"Yes, please let it out. You're so good like this Aziraphale, so perfect. I <em> want </em>to hear you." The obscene sound of Crowley's fingers moving in and out of her at a steady, unrelenting pace filled the room alongside their breathy moans, and Azriaphale was finding it harder and harder to be such a passive participant. She longed to flip them, to take her release and then ensure Crowley knew the same kind of torture she’d been imparting on Aziraphale all night. </p><p>But she would not do that. </p><p>Aziraphale trusted Crowley completely, and would withstand anything for her, especially when she asked so nicely, so openly. She had asked for this evening, to do this with Aziraphale, and the angel would not ruin it for her by being selfish. She loved Crowley, and would do whatever she wanted, even something so exquisitely overpowering. She would yield her power, even as a thumb came down persistently to rub over that sensitive little bundle, making her twitch. </p><p>Aziraphale <em> would </em>endure, so help her.</p><p>Or at least, she would do her level best. As she was distracted by the hand so intimately pressed to her, giving her immense pleasure, Aziraphale hadn’t at first registered Crowley’s other hand had left its spot of rubbing warm circles over her plush stomach, to slide up across her ribs and gather her breast in hand to gently massage. </p><p>The combination had her whimpering, and Crowley’s hand replied in kind, squeezing and pulling, kneading the flesh until one fingertip came up to lightly circle around Aziraphale’s hardened, sensitive nipple. At the contact, Aziraphale arched her back, leaning heavily into the body draped around hers from behind, causing her hips to buck forward and drive herself further down on Crowley’s dominant hand, brushing against that spot inside her that made sparks fly behind closed eyes.</p><p>“Mmm,” came the voice behind her, dangerously low, “just like that Angel, so good.” The fingertip at her nipple was joined by a thumb, and the next moment they were working in tandem to pinch and roll the delicate skin. With every tweaking tease, Aziraphale cried out helplessly as the pleasure mounted, rolling her hips as she did and driving nimble fingers deeper, deeper. </p><p>And then, just as she felt her pleasure begin to crest, they were gone. Aziraphale sobbed uselessly at the loss as her hips fought to follow that sweet friction, but Crowley had already withdrawn her fingers to lay frustratingly just atop her effort. She shuddered violently, closer this time to spilling over into ecstasy than the previous few hours, and felt the tears roll down her cheeks as her breaths came in short stuttering huffs. Crowley soothed her with gentle shushings; the hand from her breast now brushing back sweat dampened hair. They rocked together as Aziraphale came back down.</p><p>“So good,” Crowley was cooing, moving to again palm one of Aziraphale’s breasts lightly after a bit, “you’re doing so well. Letting me wind you up like this, letting me have you like this.” Crowley nudged at Aziraphale’s temple with her own, and they looked at each other in the mirror.</p><p>While sharing a smile, Crowley pressed into her once more briefly, sparking a full body tremor, before pulling her hand up and away. Aziraphale watched wordlessly as a wet strand of her arousal trailed after those fingers, as if trying to keep them tethered, to pull them back inside. But soon enough the wetness broke, and Crowley’s fingers were free. </p><p>Aziraphale tracked their movement in the mirror, moaning when Crowley brought them up to her own waiting mouth. She wrapped her lips around the digits slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Aziraphale’s, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but groan when she caught a whiff of her own arousal so close to her face. When Crowley finished sucking her fingers clean, she let them out of her mouth with a pop, dropping them down to caress over Aziraphale’s neglected breast.</p><p>“I find you irresistible, y’know that?” Crowley asked pointedly, pinching her nipples lightly, causing Aziraphale to look up and nod pleadingly. Crowley met her eyes in the mirror and kissed one of the marks she had created on Aziraphale’s neck. </p><p>“Downright indecent how tempting you are.” Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s eyes roved hungrily over her soft body, and if she could blush any more, she would have. </p><p>“Every time I see you I nearly cream myself, and that’s <em> with </em>the ridiculous amount of clothing you,” her fingers pinched roughly on the next word but were quick to soothe the sting directly after, “insissst on wearing.” The burning in Aziraphale’s form was waking again as Crowley spoke about her, and her breathing picked up.</p><p>“I see those hands, that <em> neck</em>, and almost lose it every single time.” She brought one of her legs up, releasing her ankle hold on Aziraphale, who felt her leg roll inward at the release, aching deliciously from being held in such a position for so long. Crowley pulled her free leg up to support Aziraphale from behind, and after bending in a way that should not have been possible, had her lips ghosting over one of Azirahale’s nipples, looking up into her eyes as she did. Aziraphale’s whole being, from her corporation’s toes to her wings, shook and Crowley smiled, pressing a light kiss onto the tip of the nearest peak.</p><p>“Thank Satan I called heads, if I had had to go through being the gardener while you nannied, I would have been walking around with a permanent stiffie every day. Horrible chafing I imagine.” She brought her tongue out and paid attention to Aziraphale’s nipple as the angel let out a keening exhale over what Crowley said. Somewhere, through the hazy fog of lust her brain was drowning in, Crowley’s words made their way into her head, and she giggled around her moans.</p><p>“Ah- Amazing how well a smock hides those pesky erections,” she gasped out, noting how Crowley’s breath hitched, puffing a cool blast of air over wet skin. When she looked down to yellow eyes, she saw a playfulness alongside the idolization there.</p><p>“Ngk! You <em> naughty </em>angel!” Aziraphale opened her mouth to contradict that statement, but clever lips had formed a seal over her sensitive nipple and were sucking the point of it between teeth, biting down ever so lightly. It continued for an indefinite amount of time as Aziraphale tried to breathe through sputtering gasps. </p><p>When fingers found their way back to her entrance, it was too much. She was rapidly losing control, and Aziraphale intrinsically knew this was going to be it, that Crowley was finally going to let her come. Her back tried to arc, but Crowley's pressing weight on her chest and behind her back kept her in place, unable to do anything but take whatever Crowley would give her. At that thought her breathing became truly ragged, short bursts of air that did nothing to quell the burning of her lungs, the burning of her need.</p><p>“Please,” she heard herself beg, just on the cusp of her being, like she might discorporate, “<em>please </em> Crowley I need! Ah!” A sob wrestled its way out of her throat as her back tried to curve again to no avail, and she shut her eyes to avoid climaxing from the visuals around her. She wanted Crowley there when she came, she needed her there.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” </p><p>There was a rustling sound of skin sliding against skin, and Aziraphale felt herself being lowered by warm hands onto her back, as Crowley draped over her from above. Small breaths ghosted over her mouth, as everything felt too tight, so close to snapping, so <em> close</em>. </p><p>After several seconds, several impossible seconds where her clit continued to bear the brunt of Crowley’s fervor, Aziraphale dared to open her eyes, hoping Crowley had understood just what she needed even though she couldn't articulate it. Golden eyes stared right back into hers and her spine blessedly arched, pressing their bodies together in immaculate sensation, lining up against each other like perfect edges to a puzzle. The only piece missing was a mere millimeter or so from her, barely brushing when it should be locked in place.</p><p>Remedying it immediately, Aziraphale reached shaky arms up and tangled her fingers into the flaming red locks of hair she loved so much, bringing her demon’s wicked mouth crashing down onto hers as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>When Aziraphale came back to her senses, she noticed Crowley had miracled some pillows and a fuzzy, comfortable blanket to cover them with. Aziraphale thought about snapping them into the bed not five feet away, but when she tried to lift her hand, she found herself too exhausted to do anything other than move it a few inches up to lace her fingers with Crowley’s. She decided, with a yawn, the floor would be fine for the time being. </p><p>She turned her face to lay on Crowley’s freckled sternum, keeping their grip together, and became aware of small circles being traced on her back. Aziraphale looked up, and the overflow of love coming from Crowley made her snuggle even closer, choking on her words for a moment. After it passed, she pressed a kiss to the nearest patch of available skin and sighed.</p><p>“That was amazing my dear. Thank you.”</p><p>“‘Sss’no problem Angel. My treat.” Aziraphale laughed softly as she closed her eyes, and pulled the blanket over both of them.</p><p>“I love you,” she said, infusing each syllable with every iota of love she had in her being. Aziraphale felt the demon give a slight shake under the small blessing, but then settle, drawing the angel in a little closer with a happy sigh.</p><p>“I know Aziraphale, I know.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Aziraphale had always thought the phrase 'heaving bosom' was contrite in her readings of the erotica of the period, but after having a demon lover, she can confirm the authors of the past may have been on to something after all. <sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EEEE! Welp, okay then. So this is the spiciest thing I've ever written. HAH! XD But it was actually a lot of fun? I dunno, I am very nervous about posting this, but it is what it is! I just hope it hit the mark alright! :)</p><p>If anyone wants to chat, hit me up on the tumbles! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>